Something to Talk About
by xblissfuloblivion
Summary: Ray and Neela Songfic to the song Something to Talk about By Bonnie Raitt. In Neela's POV. My first attempt at a songfic


**Title: **Something To Talk About

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ER, Ray Barnett, Neela Rasgotra or Something to Talk About Bonnie Raitt does.

**Summary:** My first attempt at a song fic to the song Something to Talk about By Bonnie Raitt. In Neela's POV

**Notes:** Nothing to do with the current ER timeline

_Hope you enjoy, I don't think it came out that good but I wanted to try see what it was like to write a song fic!!_

_Author's Note: I reposted this again. I noticed a few grammatical errors, I think I got rid of all of them now:-)_

* * *

**Neela's POV**

_People are talkin, talking bout people  
I hear them whisper, you wont believe it  
They think were lovers kept under covers_

This is weird, I just walked past Exam 2 and Haleh and Chuny were in there whispering and then they started giggling about something. What can I say I was curious _and_ the door was opened a bit so I eavesdropped and now I wish I didn't. They were talking about _me _and_ Ray,_ not spaced apart or anything we were joined together in the same sentence. _Listen to this_ they think we're _LOVERS _Ray and me _c'mon seriously_…

_I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe theyre seeing, something we dont, darlin_

I tried to ignore them and walk away but I stayed a bit longer and then they went on saying all these things like we laugh too loud, we stand too close, we stare too long?!? By the end of it I was like _what the hell_ something's definitely wrong with them, they have got to be seeing something we don't right? I mean I don't like Ray, do I?...

_Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

I decide to tell Ray about this ridiculous rumor of theirs he'll probably dismiss it with a laugh like I did. There he is, I walk up to him and tell him, he has this high pitched sound in his voice and he's starting to get red…_OH GOD IT COULDN'T BE_…

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You__'d act so nervous, could you be falling for me?_

No-freaking-way could it possibly be that Ray likes _me?_ Me as in plain, old me Neela Rasgotra?!? How could I have never noticed this before? Now I realize he'd given me all the signs and now I'm only noticing it.

_It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now Im convinced Im going under_

Now I'm reeling in my own thoughts, I hadn't realized my own feelings until I heard this rumor could it be that I like Ray as well? No scratch that maybe _I do like Ray._

_Thinking bout you every day  
Dreaming bout you every night_

_ARGH!_ It's been a week since I heard that rumor, it's been a week since I realized I had feelings for Ray. Since then he's all I think about, _he's_ all I dream about and I get nervous when I'm around him. I've been thinking about it and I've made up my mind, I've decided that I'm going to tell him.

_Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, lets really show it, darlin_

Okay, I'm standing in front of the apartment I can hear the TV on inside so I know he's home. _Oh God!_ Am I doing the right thing? I can still back out of it now, what if he rejects me?That would change our whole relationship it would be so awkward but what if he does feel the same way…Okay I've made my decision I'm going to take a big chance because I love him. _Yes, I love him._

I take a deep breath and open the door, he looks up and smiles at me and I melt. I take a seat next to him and open my mouth. Within minutes I've poured my heart out to him. He stares at me wordlessly. _Oh no!_ He's going to reject me. I feel like crying. I just knew it, I'm- my thoughts are cut out when his lips suddenly envelope mine. Happiness fills my heart as I throw my arms around his neck.

_Lets give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?_

Yes, Ray and I are a couple! Can you believe it? I know it happened so fast but I've never felt this way about someone before _but_ we're not going to officially say we're a couple, I know you're probably like _what?!? after all that!_ but we have a good excuse…We quite like these rumors and more importantly where they get us… sure we'll tell them someday...but don't count on it being any day soon… or better yet we might even let them work it out for themselves after all they are pretty good at being detectives.

_Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?_

* * *

_Like it? or Hate it?_

_Review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
